1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fishing reel component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fishing reel component detachable with one touch from a shaft member of a fishing reel, where the shaft member has having a tapered surface formed on its tip and an annular groove formed to the rear of the tapered surface.
2. Background Information
Fishing reel components that can be detached with one touch from a spool shaft (an example of a shaft member), are known in the prior art. An example of a fishing reel component is a spool for a spinning reel. For example Utility Model Application Publication No. H06-068447 discloses a fishing reel component that can be detached with one touch. Such conventional spool that is detachable with one touch is detachably mounted to a spool shaft, the spool shaft having a tapered surface formed on the tip thereof and an annular groove formed to the rear of the tapered surface.
The spool includes a spool unit, an engagement spring, a lid member, and an operation member. The spool unit includes a pass through portion through which a spool shaft passes, and a mounting space that is formed in an end surface of the spool unit through which a sprocket shaft passes. The engagement spring is disposed in the mounting space and is capable of engaging with the annular groove in the spool shaft. The lid member is mounted on the front portion of the spool unit and serves to retain the engagement spring in the mounting space. The operation member serves to disengage the engagement spring from the annular groove.
The mounting space is a circular space concentrically disposed around the pass through portion. The engagement spring is a member formed by bending a resilient wire member. The engagement spring includes a pair of engagement portions that are formed opposite one another so that they engage with the annular groove, and a C-shaped connecting portion that connects one end of one of the engagement portions and, wraps around and connects with one end of the other of the engagement portions. The engagement spring engages with the annular groove, and urges the operation member in a direction opposite to that in which the operation member is pushed.
The operation member is mounted on the outer peripheral side of the spool shaft, and is mounted in the mounting space such that it is moveable forward and backward and such that it can pass over the annular groove. The operation member includes a pair of tapered portions, which are mounted between the engagement portions and formed on one end of the operation member such that the gap between the pair of engagement portions is widened by movement of the operation member in the axial direction, and a push operation portion member that is exposed to the exterior of the spinning reel in the center of the lid member. The engagement between the annular groove of the shaft member and the engagement spring is released by pushing on the push operation portion member. The pair of tapered portions has an inner diameter that is larger than that of the spool shaft, and tapered surfaces on its outer peripheral portions. The pair of tapered portions is disposed such that the spool shaft is interposed therebetween when mounted. The tips of the tapered portions are inserted between the pair of engagement portions in a state in which they are urged by the engagement spring. The lid member is fixedly coupled to the spool unit by screws, for example, and also retains the operation member on the spinning reel.
By pushing the operation member toward the spool shaft, the gap between the engagement portions of the engagement spring will widen due to the tapered portions being released from the engagement with the spool shaft, and the spool can then be detached. In this state, the spool can be detached from the spool shaft. In addition, when the engagement portions are spread apart by the tapered portions of the operation member, the push operation portion is urged in a direction opposite to that in which the push operation portion is pushed because the engagement portions urge the tapered portions of the operation member in a direction which pushes the tapered portions toward each other. Given this structure, when the push operation is stopped, the operation member will move in the opposite direction, and the pair of engagement portions will return to a state in which each can engage with the spool shaft.
When the spool is mounted to the spool shaft, the engagement portions of the engagement spring are spread apart by the tapered surface of the spool shaft. When the engagement spring is positioned in the annular groove, the engagement portions engage the annular groove to retain thereby the spool on the spool shaft.
When this type of spool is assembled, the engagement spring is positioned in the mounting space, and the lid member is screwed to the spool unit with the ends of the tapered portions of the operation member inserted between the pair of engagement portions of the engagement spring.
In the conventional spool detachable with one touch noted above, the operation member and the engagement spring can be mounted in the mounting space at any rotational position. Given this structure, there is a possibility that the pair of tapered portions of the operation member can be inadvertently inserted into the outer sides of the pair of engagement portions during assembly. When the tapered portions are inserted into the outer sides of the pair of engagement portions of the engagement spring, the gap between the engagement portions of the engagement spring cannot be widened, even if the operation member is pushed. Thus, in the conventional structure, one must be careful not to assemble incorrectly the operation member with the engagement spring while mounting the operation member.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing reel component. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.